Ipod challenge
by vinvin33
Summary: This is another ipod challenge please enjoy :


_iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over._

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to try out the ipod challenge although i know i failed still i hope you guys injoy :) anyway read one and please review even if you don't like it i would like your opinions <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Do It- Nelly Furtado<strong>

I see Scorpius standing at the door of the great hall. He looked amazing. I stare at myself and wondered if I looked as nice as Scorpius. He took his date ,which I didn't realize was there before, and took her to the dance floor. As i stared at him i realized that he just did it like he did it to me just like the day we were in detention. I loved his crazy dance moves and not only that, but I loved him too. He just didn't realize how much I wanted him.

**What Goes Around, Comes Around- Justin Timberlake**

I watched him dance his butt off, that is until my date/ boyfriend, Josh Thomas asked what I was doing. I was surprised that I was jealous. I thought to myself, "You know what? What comes around goes around so i'm just going to ignore him and show my moves." My mom taught many moves and trust me they aren't as shabby as I thought they would be. "He should be just as jealous!" I continue to rant in my thoughts. I turn to my date and tell him" Nothing! Anyway...Do you want to dance?" and he replied with "of course." I dragged him to the middle of the dance floor and danced showing off my moves. Everyone was staring at us and started to crowd around and cheer me on. It felt amazing to shake my booty in front of everyone. My heart beat as I felt the beat I just couldn't control the feeling. Including the feeling of accomplishment overcoming as I saw Scorpius's face contort into something i couldn't describe. I've got to say this was a good prom but I still felt the winds of loneliness surround me since i wasn't dancing with Scorpius.

**Everything- Micheal Buble**

I stopped and bowed as everyone cheered and clapped me on. I walk over to the punch table as everyone goes back to dancing. I didn't realize over my panting that Scorpius walked over to me and pulls my hand. " I need to talk to you" he says as an expression of undeniable smugness covers his face. "umm.. sure..." I say as we walk outside or rather he pulls me through the hallways to the doors we reach the destination that he wanted to arrive at. After a long moment of silence he whispers to me nervously "Through this crazy life and these crazy years that you were in. it's you that helped me go through these hard times. I realized that you are my everything" says Scorpius " Don't go out with Josh anymore, go out with me".

**Perfect Two- Auburn**

I must have looked shocked because he asked me if I was okay. I stood there shocked that we actually had mutual feelings all this time. "Hell I know this is cheesy but you are the apple to my pie an...and your the straw to my berry your the smoke to my high and Your the one I wanna marry. Rose I think your the one for me and I think that im the one for you and that we are the perfect two. " I look at him and stare at him for while as silent tears run down my face. "Me too" I whisper as I hug him and then kissed him tenderly. It was perfect and all I ever dreamed of since my dad showed me his flawless face.

**7 Things- Miley Cyrus**

"The feelings were always mutual Scorpius. Since the day we meet and you always had these 7 things things I don't like which are you're insecure you're vain, you like her , you make me laugh and you make me cry, your friends are jerks and when you act like them it hurts and lastly You make me love you!" He looked at me and replied " but I never meant to I love you, too! So you can forget about those cause when I have you I know I won't have to do all these things except make you laugh and make you love me!"

**Kiss Kiss- Chris Brown**

He pulled me in for a kiss so intense it made my knees buckle. It was so amazing that i melted but still wanted more. I hugged his chest and we kissed for so long it tugged on my heartstrings. I didn't know a girl can feel this happy when she is her soul mate. I didn't ever want to move away from that spot entangled in something sweeter then any chocolate in the world. We finally pulled away reluctantly and smiled at each other. We walked back to the great hall and had more fun as we dance the best out of everyone. I was only afraid of the outcome when my dad finds out about this but I realized I don't care because for Scorpius I would do anything and I know he will too.

**One Less Lonely Girl- Justin Bieber**

Now in the world there is one less lonely girl and I know that special lucky girl is me!

* * *

><p><strong><span>I hoped everyone liked this because it was really hard to think of ideas that made sense . anyway pleade read and review anyreview is welcome even advice or hate review just review :) thank you and don't forget to read my other books :) - vinvin33<span>**


End file.
